One Night Love Affair
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. When the morning breaks, we go our separate ways. If the night was made for love, it ain’t for keeps. DG


**Title: **One Night Love Affair

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: When the morning breaks, we go our separate ways. If the night was made for love, it ain't for keeps. D/G

One Night Love Affair: Bryan Adams

* * *

_You're the silent type  
And you caught my eye  
But I never thought that I'd be touchin' you_

You weren't sure how it happened. One minute you were doing your Head Boy rounds, the next you were both offering up your bodies in sacrifice. Every whimper escaping from her lips screams _'take me'_; while every groan brought into the night air by your husky voice answers _'I've wanted nothing more'._

How was I to know  
I'd let my feelin's go  
And that I'd be yours before the night was through

You couldn't have her. You aren't supposed to need. You shouldn't want her. Yet here she is, nails bringing your Pure Blood to the surface of your back, teeth drawing red hot crimson from your neck as a flash of extacy rips violently through her system. You break all the rules, as you both learn to love midnight, both loosing your hearts to sin.

_One night love affair  
Tryin' to make like we don't care  
We were both reachin' out for somethin'_

The fact that you're both from feuding families can be forgotten tonight. There is nothing at stake, no repercussions, and most of all, no last names. There are just two lost souls, seeing the person behind the name. Flesh on flesh, taking the bait the other brings forth. Finally submitting yourself to what you've wanted, no craved so desperately from her.

One night love affair  
Pretendin' it ain't there  
And now we're left with nothin'

Wanting everything you couldn't have, shouldn't taste so sweet. It shouldn't leave you famished but still hungry for more or completely aflame yet soaked with anticipation. It's as if your body is struggling between the ability to completely fall, and the strength to recapture the pride that she has taken from you when you beg as if you've never tasted utter intoxication before. And you know you haven't. Not like this.

When the mornin' breaks  
We go our separate ways  
If the night was made for love it ain't for keeps

You savor every move… every breath… every scream…, knowing that tomorrow, just like every other morning, your going to wake up alone. The sheets will be wrinkled, and reek of a sexual desire that neither of you would allow to lay dormant. The floor will be covered in your black robes, green tie and white oxford, knowing that just a few hours ago, a red tie, schoolgirl skirt, and female size seven loafers, used, had found themselves amongst the ruins.

But I lose control  
As I watch you go  
All my senses say I'm in this much too deep  
Now you're outa reach

If she only knew how much you wanted her, she would probably pass out from shock. You don't think of the morning after. You don't remember the times of pure, faked, hatred. You try to block the pain of the knife sticking through your heart, as you know this one night will be the first, and last, of a love you've felt for six years.

One night love affair  
Tryin' to make like we don't care  
We were both reachin' out for somethin'

The combination of the fire from her fingertips and the demanding abuse of her tongue against yours send multiple shivers down your spine. You're ashamed of yourself for falling victim to her. Her simple seduction was her just standing there. Clearly aware of the effect she has on you, she smiles, the one that tells you she's about to do something you're going to like very much. Something that will make Crucio seem like a walk in the park. But you'll plead for it again.

So many years ago, one glance and you were lost. Now, one taste and you're addicted.

_One night love affair  
Pretendin' we don't care  
And now we're left with nothin'_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Absolutely love this song. Thought it was perfect for Draco/Ginny. Special thanks to Ashley for being my Beta.


End file.
